


that scene from ttc rewritten

by clovekentwell



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon, Gen, how it shouldve gone, pls make this my hit, praying emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovekentwell/pseuds/clovekentwell
Summary: bi percy so true
Relationships: Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	that scene from ttc rewritten

"Wow," I breathed. "Apollo's hot."  
"He's the sun god," Thalia said.  
"That's not what I meant."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading praying emoji
> 
> update: WHY ARE SO MANY OF U CLICKING ON THIS GO READ MY GEN 2 FIC BASTARDS  
> another update: srsly im at my limit please go read my murder mystery au its percabeth and everyone loves percabeth


End file.
